


Can only move their eyes -Pidge

by Error_Evan_not_found



Series: Bad things happen bingo - Evan [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Team Bonding, Team as Family, hunk and shiro are barely in this, same with keith, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: First entry in my bad things happen bingo, my sister requested this so hey sis! I finally finished! I’ll link the bingo card in the end notes so go ahead and send a request!





	Can only move their eyes -Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> Bingo card is linked at the end

Pidge woke up tied down, she was sitting. Every bone in her body ached. She tried moving, nothing, wiggle her fingers, nothing. Panic filled her. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t move.  
Shit shit shit.  
She heard something behind her, shuffling, coughs. Something pink off to the side, she shifted her gaze, Allura. The Altean princess lunged towards Pidge. She was breathing heavy. Something pulled her back. Chains, Allura was chained to the wall.  
“Pidge! Pidge are you ok?” She was frantic.  
“‘lura, I-I can’t... I can’t move,” tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, everything hurt.  
“Oh, oh Pidge. Don’t worry, I’ll get us out. We’ll figure out what’s wrong once we get you back to the castle, it’ll be okay,” Allura was calm. Clearly because Pidge was now awake. Pidge could barely remember what landed them in the cell in the first place. There was an explosion, a battle, her and Allura were down. Then nothing.  
“Are the others okay?” Pidge knew Keith and Lance had been on the mission with them. Allura nodded. Pidge took in her surroundings. There was something around her neck. It pulsed faintly, there were similar devices on her wrists. They were probably what was making her unable to move.  
The door slid open, a large female Galra walked into their cell.  
“Ah, you’re awake green paladin. I was starting to worry that my men had accidentally killed you... your little Altean princess was probably thinking the same,” she grinned, Pidge could tell that this particular Galra was bad news.  
“What do you want with us?” Allura cried out next to her, “and what did you do to her, why can’t she move!”  
“Oh I wouldn’t worry about that, just a precaution. Of course if this small thing could kill Haxus then what else might it be capable of?” Pidge shuddered at the mention of the other Galra’s name.  
“I-I didn’t mean to,” she mumbled in self defense. The Galra sneered at her and took out what looked to be a stick, except it was metal and had a glowing tip.  
“It doesn’t matter, you killed my mate, for that you will pay.” She shoved the stick forwards, into Pidge’s shoulder, pain erupted from the spot, her body spasmed from the electricity. She was screaming, Allura was tugging at the chains on the wall, yelling her name. There was a loud clang and then pink was tackling purple. The pain stopped, Pidge was panting. The Galra soldier was on the ground, Allura had knocked her out. She came over, after a couple moments the devices around her wrists fell off, then the one on her neck. Then Pidge was being lifted. She still couldn’t move, but they would figure it out, just like Allura had said.  
“Pidge, are you okay?” The Princess was worried, she was their space older sister, how could she not be. Pidge nodded. Then she realized she had nodded, she could move. She tried lifting her arm.  
Okay, so maybe it’s slow to wear off.  
But it was progress nonetheless, Allura was still carrying her. They got into an escape pod. Somehow they hadn’t met any resistance getting out, which was a good thing. Allura set Pidge down in one of the seats, and strapped her in. Without the restraints Pidge would probably of fell out of the chair. Her entire body felt like jelly, and she was tired. Closing her eyes for a nap seemed like the best idea right now... Allura said something, and she was tapping Pidge’s cheek, but the green paladin was already asleep.  
~~~  
Pidge woke up falling out of a pod. Allura caught her. Usually people fell out of the pods. So it was expected, but when Pidge didn’t move Allura called Coran.  
“Coran. Hey. Cor-r-ran, I. It’s worse. I can’t, I still can’t move,” Pidge was stuttering, which wasn’t a good sign. The usually tactical paladin was tripping on her own words, what the quiznack did the Galra do to her?  
“Number five it looks like you are temporarily paralyzed. We’re gonna have to place you on bed rest until you get back on your feet. Literally,” Coran responded in his usual cheery tone.  
“O-okay, c-c-c-ca-“ Pidge got frustrated so she stopped, taking a few minutes to breath through the anxiety bubbling in her chest. “Can someone st-stay with me?” She finally asked. Allura nodded while she spoke.  
“I wasn’t planning on letting you be alone, even if you asked... you really scared me back there Pidge,” With that Allura scooped Pidge into her arms and carried her to her room. Coran followed clicking away on his tablet, when they reached Pidge’s room he handed the tablet off to Allura, it had instructions about how to make the recovery go faster. The Altean princess was happy in that moment especially that she had Coran by her side in this war, she didn’t want to think about where she would be without him. Coran left the two girls to rest and recover. Oddly the other paladins hadn’t been around. Shiro and Hunk has been gone on a diplomatic meeting for a couple days and were supposed to be gone for a couple more. But Lance and Keith were in the castle, they hadn’t left the infirmary much while Pidge was in the pod. Once Coran said that Pidge would be out the boys seemed like they couldn’t get out fast enough. Allura placed Pidge carefully on her bed, then she cleared a path on the floor to the desk and sat down in the chair. Pidge fell asleep almost instantly. Her breathing evened out and Allura settled in for a long night. Eventually Allura was sleeping as well, she was just so tired and she hadn’t gotten much rest once her and Pidge got back. The adrenaline and the terror was still coursing through her even though it’d been a day and a half. Allura slept lightly though, and a bit later was awoken by a soft knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, yawning and rubbing her eyes while doing so. It was Keith and Lance, they looked tired as well. Allura stepped to the side to let the boys in.  
“How is she? She can move now right? It’s not permanent?” Keith started firing off questions, Lance looked at Pidge with concern and walked towards the bed.  
“She’s okay Keith, though she is temporarily paralyzed, she just needs rest and she’ll be fine. Would you boys like to stay?” Lance nodded and sat down on the floor, his hands were running through Pidge’s hair, the sleeping girl seemed to lean into his touch. So she was making progress, Allura though, she can move her head now. Keith hovered by the door for a bit, he looked at Allura.  
“I should go help Coran, it looks like you guys are okay here,” and with that Keith left.  
~~~  
Allura had fallen back asleep, Lance assured her that he’d stay awake to take care of Pidge. About an hour after Allura had fallen asleep Pidge started twitching, Lance didn’t notice it at first, but pretty soon she was shaking and soft whimpers were coming from the small girl. Lance hugged her to try and get it to stop, he was still petting her hair and singing a soft lullaby. Nothing seemed to be working, then Pidge woke up, she sat bolt up right her arms shaking and tears falling down her face. Lance helped her sit up, her limbs felt like jelly and she still couldn’t quite move her legs. Lance was rubbing her back, and a sudden wave of nausea hit her.  
“L-l-Lance, I’m gonna puke,” she tried standing up, no result, she gagged a bit. Lance picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. They barely made it before Pidge was hurling into the toilet, all the contents of her stomach were now in the bowl. Lance had to hold her up so she wouldn’t fall. Pidge had started crying again.  
“Pidge, what’s wrong, are you in pain?” Concern laced the Cuban boys voice. Pidge nodded, “Where?” Pidge motioned to her legs, Lance touched her left leg lightly and Pidge let out a cry of pain. “Dios, sorry Pidgey. I’m going to get Allura, are you okay for now?” She nodded so he left.  
It didn’t take much for him to wake up Allura, he tapped her once on the shoulder and she bolted up right and immediately asked where Pidge was. Lance led her to the bathroom, Pidge was sitting on the floor, her back against the wall. She was staring at her hand and wiggling her fingers, it would have been cute if it weren’t for the reality of the situation. Lance explained to Allura what had happened.  
“She was sleeping, then she was having a bad dream or something. She woke up and told me she was gonna throw up, so I brought her to the bathroom, she threw up. And her legs hurt, even though she still can’t move them... I think that’s it, right Pidge?” She nodded, she was still crying, just a little less. Lance sat down next to her.  
“Coran gave me a tablet with instructions, I’ll go grab it and see what it says,” and Allura left, Lance had wrapped his arm around Pidge. She leaned into him, every once in a while she’d let out a soft noise of pain. Allura came back quickly she was scrolling through the tablet, concern knit her brows.  
“What’s it say?” Lance asked,  
“It says, well... it’s all jumbled, Coran must have made a mistake this sentence doesn’t make any sense. I’ll call him, we don’t want to make it worse,” she walked back toward Pidge’s room, Lance could hear the castles comms come on, Allura’s voice rang out, “Coran, we need you in Pidge’s room, and can you bring some food as well,” she walked back into the bathroom, “Pidge, do you still feel nauseous?” Pidge nodded, the action made her head spin and her stomach somersault, she leaned over the toilet again. Her stomach was empty so all she managed to do was dry heave. Lance rubbed her back as she dry heaved more, Allura heard someone knocking on the door so she went over, Coran was standing at the door with a box of food in his hands, Keith was behind him with a box of what looked to be medical supplies. Allura led the two men to the bathroom, Pidge was pale and breathing heavy but she was no longer bent over the toilet. Lance bolted up grabbing the food from Coran, he placed it on the sink and gestured to Pidge.  
“She’s been vomiting and she said her legs hurt,” Coran crouched down to Pidge level, she let out a low keen of pain when Coran touched one of her legs. He apologized profusely and continued to look over the young girl, at one point he grabbed his tablet and ran her vitals. Anything to figure out why her recovery wasn’t going as planned. He straightened up after a few moments, turning to Allura he spoke.  
“Did anything aside from the paralyzing cuffs happen in the cell?” Allura nodded, “what was it?” Allura told him about the electricity, Coran swore and scooped up the green Paladin, he ran to the med bay, the other three teens not far behind him. He placed Pidge into the pod she had stepped out of less than four hours earlier. He closed it before Pidge had anytime to react, her hand coming up to hit the glass weakly and a question on her lips. Her eyes were forced closed by the pods sedative, her arm fell back to her side.  
“What the hell Coran!” Lance squawked once he was inside the med bay.  
“She was in danger of becoming permanently paralyzed, there was no time to waste I apologize,”  
“Oh, okay. Well she’s gonna be okay now right?” The Cuban boy asked. Coran nodded in response.  
“It’ll take about three days but she will be fine,” so the three teens settled down in some chairs to keep an eye on their little paladin, it would be a long three days. But for her it would be worth it.  
~~~  
When Pidge emerged from the pod again she fell, and again it was into Allura’s arms, but this time when she tried to stand her legs worked. They were a little shakey but other than that fine. No pain, no jelly feeling, no nausea. She was okay. Allura has pulled Pidge into a hug, and soon more arms were around her, long skinny ones. Slightly shorter ones, Hunks big soft arms, Shiro’s metal and flesh. The paladins and Allura were wrapped up into one big cuddle pile. Pidge was grateful for her space family.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback on what you think and without further ado,  
> Here’s the bingo card!  
> https://error-evan-not-found-fanfics.tumblr.com/post/185852206579/heres-the-stuff-thats-done-ill-post-cold


End file.
